The present invention relates to a connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector capable of fitting a plurality of mating connectors having different widths.
In an electrical device such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, a digital camera, a music player, and the likes, it has been increasingly required to transmit a signal at a high speed. In order to connect such an electrical device, a plug connector compatible with the conventional USB (Universal Serial Bus) standard has been modified to develop a plug connector compatible with a higher standard.
In the plug connector compatible with the higher standard, a high speed shell fitting portion is arranged for high speed transmission, in addition to an ordinary shell fitting portion for fitting a plug connector compatible with a lower standard as well. To this end, a receptacle connector capable of fitting a plurality of mating connectors having different widths has been developed.
Patent Reference has disclosed such a receptacle connector. The receptacle connector includes a first fitting portion for fitting both a plug connector with a narrow width and a plug connector with a wide width. Further, the receptacle connector includes a second fitting portion only for fitting a plug connector with a wide width. According to Patent Reference, the first fitting portion and the second fitting portion are completely divided with a dividing plate. Patent Reference has also disclosed a configuration, in which the first fitting portion and the second fitting portion are not completely divided, and instead a fitting space is narrowed at a middle portion of the connector in a width direction for fitting the plug connector, thereby forming a plurality of fitting portions arranged in series in the width direction.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-17165
In the conventional electrical connector, in which the first fitting portion and the second fitting portion are not completely divided and the fitting space is narrowed, the plug connector engages with the middle portion in a small area when the plug connector is fitted to the conventional electrical connector, as opposed to the configuration in which the first fitting portion and the second fitting portion are completely divided. In particular, when the plug connector with a narrow width is fitted into the first fitting portion, the plug connector tends to be easily twisted, or the plug connector tends to wobble after the plug connector is fitted into the conventional electrical connector.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector capable of fitting a plurality of mating connectors (plug connectors) having different widths. In particular, when a plug connector with a narrow width is fitted into a fitting portion capable of fitting both a plug connector with a narrow width and a plug connector with a wide width, it is possible to securely fit the plug connector with a narrow width.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.